De la estrella' Experimental 2
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: Final alternativo al fic 'De la estrella' para todas las admiradoras y amantes del rey Thranduil. Sí, es un poco pronto para pensar en el final, pero es que luego no tendré fuerzas suficientes para escribir cosas amables de él. Es ALTERNATIVO, lo que quiere decir que no son spoilers, lo que cuento puede pasar en el fic original o no.
1. Undómëarel

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.**

**Final ALTERNATIVO de 'De la estrella'**

**No puedo dejar que me odies, hadita mandarina, asi que como no estamos de acuerdo en el 'very end' te hago este final para que cuando lleguemos a él te quedes con ésta versión más light y más benevolente con el rey de Eryn Lasgalen. Y sí, he sido muy muy benevolente con Thranduil... a cada párrafo he tenido que recordar la historia que me contaste de Oropher y de porqué Thranduil es tan... ostiable a veces XD Cuando lo termines me avisas y lo subo, para todas las que como tú adoráis al ada del principito (no lo voy a subir ya mujer porque el regalo es para ti mujer, algo de exclusividad no sé jajajaja!)**

**Ellas: Tres relatos cortos sobre elfas, mujeres y peredhil **

_**ó Cuando Tolkien se volvió perezoso**_

**1. Undómëarel.**

¿Porqué estaba tan nervioso? Hacía demasiado que no veía a Undómëarel, la echaba de menos. Cada vez que se iba, el sol abandonaba con ella_ Eryn Lasgalen_ y un invierno frío se instalaba en su corazón. Los demás notaban su tristeza, su pesar, pero sus viajes al sur eran necesarios y él la alentaba a hacerlos. Ella le hacía mejor rey. Mejor elfo, y quería creer que mejor padre también.

Bajó a buen paso hasta la mismísima puerta de entrada para recibirla. Al mismísimo camino viejo habría bajado a buscarla, pero no se habría visto bien. Como no se ve bien un rey corriendo por los pasillos de su corte. Aminoró un poco el paso según llegaba. Aún no habían atravesado el puente de entrada, tenía tiempo. Se paró en medio de la esbelta estructura y esperó, para desconcierto de los guardias que no estaban acostumbrados.

La luz al fin había vuelto a su reino. Undómëarel bajó de la yegua plateada que montaba y tendió las riendas a Lalith. Ella sí que no había podido esperar a su madre y había resuelto en encontrarse con ella en los límites del reino. Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que en realidad se había adentrado hasta tierras de los beórnidas impaciente. Quería mucho a su_ nana _ y echaba mucho de menos a su hermano pero había accedido a quedarse en el bosque durante el último par de viajes, con la excusa de ayudarlo. Y él se dejaba ayudar. Necesitaba a su hija, con Lalith al lado la espera se hacía menos insoportable. Ya desde pequeña apuntaba maneras. Todo lo que había querido para ella era una infancia feliz, lejos de preocupaciones... pero ella se empeñaba en llevarle la contraria. Quería ayudarlo en todo, incluso en los consejos y audiencias del reino, cuando aún era llamado el Bosque Verde. Y gracias a éso había llegado a ser única de sus hijos en conocer bien el bosque, sus gentes y sus preocupaciones. Lalith era capaz de llevar el reino por ella misma si se lo proponía, no como sus hermanos que egoístamente habían dejado de lado su hogar. Ella había sobrepasado sus expectativas, y se consideraba bastante duro al respecto.

Su mujer caminó hacia él mostrando su gran sonrisa radiante durante todo el tiempo que duró su trayecto por el puente. Una vez estuvieron al fin uno frente al otro, retiró la parte de la capa que ocultaba parte de su bello rostro y le abrazó.

-_Gwannas lû and bereth vell nín_ _(It has been too long my beloved queen) Lend and?_ _(Long journey?)_

La única contestación que obtuvo de ella fue el largo y cálido beso que llevaba demasiado tiempo en espera. No pudo contenerse y la abrazó con más fuerza. Siempre era lo mismo. El dolor de su partida sólo lo compensaba la alegría de su regreso.

-_Den iston (I think so), meleth nín_.

-¡Entrad y festejad todos! ¡Las estrellas brillarán con más fuerza esta noche, pues al fin la reina ha vuelto a nuestro hogar!

Caminaron juntos, sentirla tan cerca de nuevo lo llenaba de dicha. La acompañó a la alcoba, pues ya había dispuesto todo para la cena de bienvenida y no tenía sentido andar deambulando por los pasillos durante la espera. De hecho ya había esperado demasiado. Cerró la puerta tras él y retiró su capa, cortesmente, dejándola sobre la cama. A cambio ella hundió los dedos en su pelo y tomó la corona en sus manos. Sintió como a medida que ella la levantaba las preocupaciones se iban y el peso sobre sus hombros se aligeraba.

Tras dejarla en una mesita volvió con él y lo abrazó de nuevo.

-Supuse que llegarías cansada y ordené que te prepararan un baño reparador, _meleth nín_- ella rio y preguntó divertida si en verdad pensaba que engañaba a alguien. Se quitó la ropa muy despacio, pues el cansancio de montar durante tanto tiempo empezaba a manifestarse, dejándola sobre el diván, y se paró frente a él totalmente desnuda. Tal vez en otra situación se habría parado a pensar en la belleza de su mujer, o esa atracción que irradiaba que lo hacía mantener los ojos fijos en ella. Pero lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era cómo podía aliviarla en algún modo.

-Gracias- lo besó y aún riendo dijo que reconocía su mano en la preparación. Se metió al agua despreocupada, mientras él se apuraba en quedarse en mangas de camisa. Le había arrancado una sonrisa. Acercó el divan a la tina para poder estar más cerca, y se sentó tan pegado que con un solo chapoteo de ella le habría calado entero. Undómëarel le pidió que se uniera a ella, pero declinó la oferta. Parecía estar añ borde del sueño. Cerró entonces los ojos y él permaneció en silencio un buen rato, mirándola. Como todas las veces anteriores se sorprendió jurándose a si mismo que no la volvería a dejar marchar. Nunca.

-¿No vas a preguntarme?-Tomó su mano y depositó un tímido beso en la punta de sus dedos.

-Esperaba a que te encontraras cómoda únicamente. Confío en que tengas largos relatos para contarme, no me perdonaría causarte aún más cansancio, o alguna molestia.

-Tengo un regalo para tí _meleth nín_- se acercó a los ropajes del divan y sacó un pliego de uno de los bolsillos. Se lo tendió con cuidado de no mojarlo. Sólo había una palabra, una traducción más bien, porque el nombre no existía en su idioma, pero lo habían adaptado a él. Leah, ponía, garabateado de forma descuidada pero con espléndida ortografía- Nuestra _Anarinya y_a sabe escribir. Dentro de poco nos mandará misivas más largas que los manifiestos del reino.

-Y no me importará leerlos en absoluto... Parece muy despierta- contestó sin poder apenas apartar la vista de su regalo, con una gran sonrisa en la cara que no se molestó en ocultar. A Undómëarel no tenía porque mentirla, era su cómplice en todo- y lista, la ortografía es impecable. Cierto es que tan solo son unas letras, pero con un poco de práctica podría igualar a la de Lalith.

-Sí que lo es, lista como un ratoncillo. Y preciosa. El cabello ya le ha crecido bastante, y como adivinábamos es igual de indómito que el de su madre... no hay manera de domarlo. Salvo con trenzas, la encantan las trenzas... medio Ithilien acabará con ellas, ya verás.

-Medio Ithilien menos Arya-Sonrió. No aprobaba la rebeldía de la chica, pero era su nieta. Y con sus travesuras le hacía reír tanto...

-Menos Arya. Pero es que ella salió más a Lady Angie. Ya sabes que lo único que sacó de Legolas son sus ojos claros, del color del mar. Bueno, no sólo en éso. Recién le he descubierto algo más en lo que se parece tanto a él como a ti, _meleth nín, _porque el gesto ése que hacéis al enfadaros ella también lo tiene.

-La guardaré, no me perdonaría que se estropease con el agua- Se levantó y buscó en uno de los armarios la caja dorada. Seguía al lado de la plateada, justo donde la había dejado. Sus mayores tesoros. Abrió la tapa de la caja intentando no mirar si quiera la otra, pues los recuerdos de Taranthelas aún le atormentaban. Dejó la nota en la parte superior, junto con la pluma de la primera flecha que su hijo había logrado hacer volar, una escama de su uniforme de la Guardia Real ya raída por el paso del tiempo... el pañuelo de Undómëarel manchado de sangre y algo de tierra, que tras limpiarle la rodilla a su nieto le había regalado... un mechón del cabello dorado como el sol de la pequeña _Anarinya_, una cuerda rota con la que _Ára_ intentaba cazar conejos y una flautilla pequeña echa con lo que parecía el tallo de un junco grueso. Apenas sonaba pero era su recuerdo favorito. Arya se la había dado a Undómëarel con el propósito específico de entregársela a él. _Linde _era la única que había mostrado algún interés en conocerle, al menos por lo que él sabía. Se recompuso como pudo. No podía esconderle a ella el dolor, pero al menos sí la envidia que le causaba verla formar parte de sus vidas de ésa manera- Pero cuéntame más ¿Cómo está la pequeña _Ára,_ nuestro rayito de anor?

-Deberías llamarla Aurora, _meleth nín_- Se sentó de nuevo en el diván.

-¿Es su nombre no? ¿A que vino sino ponerles un nombre élfico si no lo usan? Además, por lo que tengo entendido a ella le gusta más _Ára_...

-Como quieras...- le concedió la victoria únicamente porque no quería discutir tan pronto- pues está muchísimo más alta que la última vez que la vi. Y más espabilada. Me pidió que en mi próxima visita la llevara una espada de verdad, por lo visto sólo la dejan practicar con palos...

-Y Lalith se quejaba porque sus espadas eran todas romas y ninguna estaba afilada-Rieron. El hablar de sus nietos les traían a la mente recuerdos de cuando sus hijos no levantaban aún dos palmos del suelo, de una época más feliz, una en la que aún los necesitaban. De todo lo que había logrado, todo lo que habían conseguido juntos, sus hijos eran de lo que más orgulloso estaba- Y... ¿nuestro hijo?

-Levanta- Undómëarel se puso en pie en la tina, haciéndole pensar que ya había acabado. Se levantó como ella le había ordenado y le acercó algo con lo que secarse. Le miró divertida mientras le quitaba con cuidado la camisa de hilo- Tenemos la grandísima suerte de contar con la tina más grande de todo Eryn Lasgalen... pero no quieres compartirla conmigo...

-Undóm...

-Shh, _aran vuin nín (my beloved king), _me obligas al vil chantaje pues no he de hablar por más que me preguntes hasta que te unas a mi. La besó suavemente en los labios pero ella se apartó, ocupada como estaba desatando de su cintura las tiras de cuero del pantalón

-_Mibo nín! (Kiss me)-_ la ordenó entre risas. Undómëarel arqueó una ceja y él tuvo que relajar su petición- _Mibo nín, meleth nín..._

Undómëarel buscó algo en su mirada triste, y debió de encontrarlo porque respondió a su ruego con un beso dulce. Cedió finalmente y se sentó con ella en el agua tibia.

-¿Contenta?

-Mucho- se sentó sobre sus piernas, a pesar de que como ella misma había observado había sitio de sobra. Entrecruzó los dedos con los suyos antes de decidirse a responder- Su mujer goza de buena salud y le da muchos hijos y alegrías, no pide más a la vida. Pero sigue habiendo un hueco en su corazón, lo sabes. El odio de Legolas es menor que el de su hermano, y el tiempo y las buenas palabras de Lady Angie ablandarán su corazón.

-¿Las buenas palabras de Lady Angie?¿quién te lo ha dicho?¿ella?

-No, nuestro hijo. Intenta poner paz Thranduil.

-¿Porqué habría ella de hacer eso, siendo como es la causa?

-¿Después de tanto tiempo aún eres incapaz de verlo? Lo ama de veras _meleth nín._ Y además creo que se siente frustrada con ésta situación. Su padre abandonó su familia cuando era ella muy pequeña, con lo que habiendo sufrido tanto le deben parecer innecesarias riñas tontas las vuestras. Al menos os tenéis el uno al otro Thranduil. Y bien sabes que la única mácula en la felicidad de nuestro hijo siempre ha sido ése hueco.

-¿Y mi hueco Undómëarel?¿Qué he de hacer yo con el que él deje en mi corazón cuando se vaya?

-Ya se ha ido, le dejaste ir hace mucho tiempo- Se incorporó un poco, acercándose aún más a él- Tus ojos te traicionan Thranduil. Temes que se transforme en el cráter de desolación que ha acabado siendo Taranthelas en tu corazón. Pero no son iguales. Aprovecha que aún puedes verle, y guarda la angustia para cuando en verdad hayas de echarle de menos.

-Mi hijo me odia, _mîlen (= meleth nín). _No es algo que se solucione a la ligera-Rio desconcertándolo

-No me mires así, me río porque eres muy tremendista. Nuestro hijo te odió, es cierto. También lo es que tu falta fue grave, pero los motivos de ella fueron nobles, algunos al menos. Hay algo que no te conté de uno de mis primeros viajes a Ithilien del Sur, una conversación que tuve con Legolas. Su reino aún no estaba bien consolidado, sigue sin estarlo de hecho.

-Bueno Gondolin no se construyó en una semana...

-Lo sé- Sonrió- Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer mismo. Ahí estaba yo, con mi preciosa nietecita en los brazos, acunándola. Lady Angie aún se encontraba en cama, pues fue un alumbramiento dificil al tratarse del primero, y más aún sin estar preparada ni prevenida para lo que las mujeres de nuestra raza hacemos con naturalidad... fue algo exhausto para ella. Nuestro hijo andaba ocupado preparando algo de comer, pero debió conmoverse al vernos. Notándolo nervioso le abracé. Pensé que al igual que su ada se había emocionado tanto con el nacimiento que no era capaz de asimilarlo todo de golpe.

-¿Y no era así?

-Estaba aterrado _meleth nín_. Sabes que a Legolas nunca le ha temblado el pulso, ni le han faltado las fuerzas al agarrar la espada. Pero aquel bebé, con sus orejitas, le había abierto los ojos. Si elegía nuestro camino no podría protegerlo. Me rogó que velara por Arya, y por sus hermanos después.

-Como si no lo fuéramos a hacer de todas maneras... son nuestros nietos, Undómëarel... ¿de verdad pensaba Legolas que no cuidaríamos de ellos?

-Creo que le alegraría escuchar lo que acabas de decir, porque precisamente su mayor temor eras tú. Me pidió que los protegiera de ti. Temía que al no estar él, tomaras venganza en sus hijos.

-Mentiría si dijera que me sorprende. Sabes que nunca haría algo así, pero no puedo culparle si yo mismo le ayudé a forjar ésa opinión.

-Podrías aplicarte ésa benevolencia Thranduil, pues tú también le temes _guren (my heart)._

-Temo que nunca me perdone, sí...

-Y temes verlo de nuevo y soportar su desprecio, porque no crees ser capaz de devolvérselo. Es tu hijo, a pesar de las traiciones, de las elecciones que no son de tu gusto, de que nos abandonara como lo hizo.

-Ves mi alma y la conoces mejor que yo mismo _meleth nín_...

-Demasiados años de práctica, _my love- _Undómëarel le besó de nuevo y abrazados esperaron la hora de la cena y la celebración, a la luz de _ithil _y de las inmemoriables estrellas.

_ARYA=ARIA: It. 'song, melody'; linde "song, tune", so Linde itself_

_AURORA (f.) - Latin 'dawn'; ára, amaurea "dawn", thus Ára itself or Áre or Amaurea_ Ara (sind de ára)+ -ast (lisht or heat of sun): Arast_

_Anarinya: my sun Q_

_Mîlen: Sintaxis propia: mîl (love)+ -en (my)_


	2. Arya

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, de nada, de nada, de nada... **

**Ellas: Tres relatos cortos sobre elfas, mujeres y peredhil **

_**ó Cuando Tolkien se volvió perezoso**_

**2. Arya Linde**

Estaba tremendamente nerviosa. Ya cuando su abuela abandonó el grupo en busca de un señor muy alto que la aguardaba en la puerta, sintió el corazón querer salírsele del pecho. ¿Ése era el famoso rey Thranduil? Intentó agudizar el ojo, oculta como estaba detrás del burro de Asfaroth, pero no pudo adivinar demasiado. Era mucho más alto que su_ ada_, desde luego, y salvo en la melena rubia no se parecían en nada. Ciertamente debía de serlo, o tenía unas confianzas tremendas con Undómëarel. A parte de éso no pudo satisfacer más su curiosidad, vio a Lalith y tuvo que ocultarse aún más tras el lomo del animal. No podía mostrarse tan pronto o la terminarían mandando de nuevo a casa sin contemplación ninguna.

La primera diferencia que notó con su hogar fue la seguridad del bosque. Parecía estar permanentemente vigilado y había guardias por todas partes. Desde las lindes hasta el corazón de _Eryn Lasgalen_ estaba permanentemente controlado: los caminos, las casas, el mercado, el palacio, todo. Y era muchísimo más grande de lo que había imaginado. Poco le había hablado su _ada _de los lugares por los que ahora paseaba, en parte porque sentía que le dolía hablar de ello, pero ella sintió como si los conociera de toda la vida. Lo que no supuso que no quedara maravillada con lo que contemplaban sus ojos. _Eryn Lasgalen _era mucho, muchísimo más verde que su hogar. Sentía la humedad en el aire, preguntándose si sería debida al frío invierno o sería propia del ambiente de la ciudad. Tomó la mano de Asfaroth para no perderse hasta que llegaron a las cocinas del palacio, mucho menos espectaculares.

-Espérame aquí.

Asfaroth la dejó al lado del fregadero y se perdió entre la multitud. Todo el mundo corría de un lado a otro, los cocineros andaban afanados entre fogones, las doncellas preparaban carros y carros de platos, manteles, copas, platos y cubiertos de plata. Iba a montarse una gran fiesta ésa noche. Intentó no estorbar y dejar a la gente hacer su trabajo, pero la habían dejado en medio de la puerta y no hacía más que disculparse (eso sí, en noldorín, que para éso se había molestado su _ada_ en enseñarla)

-Podéis aguardar a Asfaroth a éste lado de la pila, no creo que se moleste por que déis un par de pasos de más- le dijo en perfecto _oestron_ uno de los muchachos encargados de lavar la vajilla.

-¿Habláis algo más que la lengua silvana? Eso si que es toda una sorpresa.

-Puede que seamos más que unos zarapastrosos fregaplatos, chica- Contestó el otro algo soez. No estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran con tal desprecio nada más conocerla- Muchos son los extranjeros que como tú vienen a visitar al gran rey Thranduil a su morada.

-Puede que yo sea algo más que una 'chica' fregaplatos- inconscientemente se enderezó, estirando bien el cuello y levantando el mentón, no pudiendo evitar el mirarlo con superioridad en pago al desprecio que había mostrado él-que algún día haga que te arrepientas de tus palabras.

-O puede que no.

-Discúlpe a mi compañero, mi señora...

-_Linde_.

-Mi señora _Linde_, a mi buen amigo Beldroth le acaban de degradar hoy, y desde que su nueva tarea es limpiar vasos no es una gran compañía.

-_Den iston. A chi? Man i enethedh?_ (I don't doubt it. And you're? What's your name?)

-_Am man ídhrodh istad? _(Why do y'all want to know?)

-He de saber a quién he de dirigir mi furia, en caso de querer hacer pagar vuestra temeridad

-_Athtar, brennil vell _(beloved lady) _Ni veren an gi ngovaned _(I'm happy to meet you)

-_Ni faug Athtar,Ídhron nên _(I'm thirsty, Athtar, I would like some water)- el muchacho limpió bien uno de los vasos de vidrio y se lo ofreció relleno de agua clara

-¿Haciendo amigos Arya?-_Nêg_ (ouch). Se despistó y la cazaron. Abrazó a su tía Lalith, que apareció justo a sus espaldas como de la nada- ¿De verdad creías que podrías burlarme?¿A mí? ¿Al capitán de la guardia de _Eryn Lasgalen_?

-Tita, lo siento mucho... No quise... era una sorpresa... ¡Sorpresa!

-Pensaste que te devolvería a Ithilien ¿verdad?-rio-Venga, despídete de tus nuevos amigos y vamos a hacer lo que te morías por hacer. Tu abuelo sabe que te has escapado y te está esperando arriba.

-Espero impaciente tus disculpas Beldroth- le tendió el vaso al otro chico y le dio la mano- _Mê dh'evennin_ (well met) _Boe i 'wên Athtar, De vilui _(I must go Athtar, thank you.)

-_I 'ell nîn_ (It was my pleasure)

-_Na lû n'i a-goveninc _(Until we meet again)

-Espero que esto salga bien Arya- Lalith salió de las cocinas y la guiaba a traves de pasillos interminables- O tu madre, la mía, tú y yo saldremos muy mal paradas.

-Ha de funcionar tita- dijo con convicción- o seguirán igual por otros veinte años.

-Si sólo fuera otra veintena... pero si no hacemos algo ellos no lo harán hasta que...- Lalith se calló. Las palabras se le atragantaron a las puertas de ser pronunciadas- Lo siento, no puedo...

-No pienses aún en ello. Falta muchísimo tiempo.

-Pronto se te pasarán los años como días _Linde_.

-En ése caso hagamos porque sean días felices. Ya habrá tiempo para echar de menos a _ada, _tita. Y no creas que él no te ha echado de menos, porque la última vez que no viniste hablamos de colarnos en el palacio a escondidas para verte...

-Son muchos años Arya... muchas conversaciones y juegos. Ten encuenta que tu tío Taranthelas era mucho mayor, pero como Legolas y yo nos llevábamos poco siempre éramos nosotros dos los que acabábamos haciendo alguna trastada... y cuando crecimos entrenábamos juntos, hasta que le dio por ir diciendo que era el mejor con el arco... ya ves tú que tontería.

-Ahí se acabó toda tu simpatía-Sonrió. Continuaron hasta que llegaron a una puerta enorme de roble con un símbolo de unas astas grabado en ella. Pasó primero Lalith, y ella fue siguéndola a cada paso que daba. La sala era un laberinto de caminos y puentes de madera que conectaban unas partes con otras. Y en el centro de ella, alzándose, en una posición más elevada estaba el trono. No supo adivinar si lo formaban astas de ciervo, al menos éso parecía.

-¿Arya _Linde_?-Se asustó un poco al escuchar su nombre, pues no había visto a nadie más en la sala. Se dio media vuelta y allí estaba, de pie esperándola. No llevaba puesta la corona que le había visto antes, pero aún así su sola presencia la imponía sobremanera. Se sentía increíblemente pequeña.

-_SuilaidAranThrandui_l- dijo atropelladamente

-Podemos hablar en tu lengua materna, si te hace sentir más cómoda- Posó una mano grácil su hombro, lo que la hizo sentir más nerviosa - Lalith me ha dicho que te encontró aquí ¿Es verdad que te has escapado de casa?

-Seguí a la abuela, lo siento. A lady Undóm...

-Abuela está bien_ Linde. _Por lo que sé a ella le encanta que la llames así, y a mi no me importará que me llames abuelo si así lo deseas_ pinig_ (little one). Pero no es por eso por lo que debes disculparte, no debiste escaparte. Tus padres estarán muy preocupados.

-Les dejé una nota- mintió, como si algo así lo arreglara todo. Thranduil se adelantó un poco, pensativo. Se paró de nuevo frente a ella, con la mirada severa clavada en su rostro.

-¿Una nota? No es así como se hacen las cosas. ¿Y si te hubieran asaltado en el camino o te hubiera ocurrido algo grave?

-Me hubiera gustado ver como lo intentan. Además si lo hubiera hecho como se hacen las cosas no estaría aquí abuelo-Dio un par de pasos en su dirección segura de si misma- _ada_ nunca me habría dejado venir.

-Y por éso decidiste hacer tu voluntad, ponerte tú en peligro y ponerme a mí en esta situación incómoda. No puedo oponerme a los deseos de mi hijo _Linde_. Legolas no quiere que estés aquí, por algo será, respeta a tu _ada_.

-¡No!

-¿No?

-Estas siendo maleducada con tu padre Arya...

-No tita, estoy siendo maleducada con mi abuelo. Si el fabuloso rey de _Eryn Lasgalen_ no me quiere aquí volveré a Ithilien del Sur y no sabrá más de mi, pero que no se atreva a poner de excusa a mi padre. Porque yo me la he jugado, por él. Necesitaba conocerle, yo...

-No deberías haber venido en primer lugar- Bajó la mirada, intentando buscar algo a lo que aferrarse para luchar por quedarse, pero si él no quería...-Lalith, acompáñala a uno de los cuartos de invitados y estad preparadas para la cena. Mientras tanto escribiré a Legolas contándole dónde estás y cuando partes.

Se marchó dejándolas solas en aquella sala enorme y ópticamente terriblemente vacía. Su tía se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ambas sabían que se había contenido, lo sabían, pero poco podían hacer si él no daba el paso

-No... no ha servido de nada.

-No pienses eso Arya... De momento ya has conseguido más que si te hubieras quedado en Ithilien.

-¿El qué?¿Que se moleste conmigo?

-No, que escriba a mi hermano. No es como si tuvieran la gran conversación que deberían tener, pero por algo se empieza ¿no crees?

**OoOOooO**

Lalith volvió al cabo de un rato echa toda una princesa. Su tía era una de las elfas más bonitas que había visto (y no lo pensaba porque fuera parte su familia, claro está). A diferencia de su _ada_, ella había heredado los ojos de la abuela, cálidos y grandes. Llevaba un bonito vestido verde que parecía bastante cómodo, sin apenas adornos; que destacaba su pelo castaño, liso y lleno de las trencitas que tanto adoraba su hermana pequeña. Tomó el peine de las manos de Meira y le dio las gracias por cuidarla durante su ausencia.

-Estás preciosa- dijo cuando la elfa se hubo marchado, cepillándola el pelo- Con ése vestido me recuerdas mucho a tu madre. Ella llevaba también uno azul cuando la conocí, pero más oscuro y con cristales que brillaban. A mi hermano le causó una gran impresión, creo que llego a preguntar si Varda la había regalado su manto y todo.

-Nana es mucho más bonita que yo tita... y más valiente. De seguro ella habría logrado ablandar algo al abuelo.

-Primero. No digo que Lady Angie no sea preciosa, que lo es, pero reconocerás que también llevas mi sangre, y tu_ ada _no es precisamente el feo de la familia. ¿Te has mirado bien al espejo _meleth nín_? En cuanto seas un poco mayor vas a romper corazones Arya.

-Mira que eres exagerada...

-Y en cuanto a la valentía, te confieso que sé poco de sus hazañas en la compañía, pero aún así tengo la certeza de que eres más valiente que ella. El valor no es la falta de miedo, eso es temeridad. Ser valiente es tener miedo y enfrentarlo, y tu _nana_ siempre ha tenido un miedo irracional a mi _ada_... claro que no podemos culparla. La última vez que se enfrentó a él acabó con una flecha envenenada clavada en la espalda.

-¡¿Intentó matar a mi madre?!

-¿No lo sabías?

-¡No! ¡¿Porqué nadie me cuenta ésas cosas?!

-Lo siento, _meleth nín_.

-No lo sientas y habla Lalith. ¿Ésa es la razón por la que él y _ada_ no se hablan?

-Legolas ha de ser quién te conteste a ésa pregunta no yo. No te voy a engañar, tu abuelo ha cometido muchísimos errores en su vida... pero si hay algo que mi hermano no puede reclamarle es que no haya velado por su familia. Somos lo más importante para él, ¿eso lo entiendes?

-Supongo.

-No voy a contarte la historia de Taranthelas porque aún se me encoje el corazón al pensar en él, pero la huella que dejó en el corazón de mi _ada_ fue profunda y muy dolorosa... pero al menos nos tenía a Legolas y a mí. Hasta que apareció tu madre, _meleth nín,_ y aún sin quererlo los separó sin remedio.

-Pero ¿cómo? Ella siempre quiso reconciliar a Thranduil y a mi _ada_... no entiendo.

-Ya sabes que querer a Lady Angie de la forma en que lo hace mi hermano, tendrá un alto precio. Y en su momento tu abuelo lo vio como una traición. Legolas había elegido a una mujer mortal... lo siento si te ofende cariño, pero es lo que es...

-No, no, para nada.

-Para mi padre la elección de mi hermano había sido un encaprichamiento que iba a costarle la vida, y en última instancia, a separarlo de su familia de forma permanente e irreversible.

-Creo que el único que nunca lo vio de ésa manera fue _ada,_ pues sé de buena tinta que _nana_ también se culpaba de ser la causa de... bueno...

-De su muerte _Linde_. Asumámoslo todos y nos irá mejor.

-¿Por eso te esforzaste tanto en los asuntos del reino?

-Tenía que ser la mejor. Yo no había nacido para llevar los asuntos del reino ni comandar la guardia, eso eran asuntos de mis hermanos. Confieso que siempre pensé que yo podría hacerlo mejor, y no me malinterpretes, les adoraba... pero nunca parecieron mostrar interés en los verdaderos problemas de nuestro reino, a ellos les interesaba únicamente la parte divertida, pero cuando hubo problemas de abastecimiento durante el invierno terrible o cuando quemaron los bosques cercanos a _Dol Guldur_, o cuando _ada _y yo misma tuvimos que pactar con los hombres del valle para que nos llegaran los suministros a... bueno, no quiero aburrirte Arya.

-No lo haces tita.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, quiero tanto a mi _ada_ como tú al tuyo, y ver las tribulaciones y la pena en su mirada día tras día... decidí que si bien no podía ayudarle con el dolor que su propia sangre le provocaba, al menos habría de ahorrarle los sufrimientos que este reino le causaba.

-Saldrá bien, ya verás- se levantó y abrazó a su tía, que tantos recuerdos la habían puesto al borde del llanto-Lograremos arreglarlo y aliviar esa pena también.

-Bajemos, se nos hace tarde. Y tu abuelo ya está demasiado cabreado como para hacerlo esperar de más.

Conoció a muchos ésa noche, pero según su abuela o Lalith se los iban presentando iba olvidando sus nombres. No era culpa suya, es que sólo tenía interes en un elfo. El rey. Thranduil había sido su obsesión desde que era muy pequeña. No entendía porqué nunca llegaría a conocer a su abuelo, porqué el dolor en los ojos de su padre, la culpa en los de su madre. Necesitaba respuestas, y ahora tenía algunas.

Tuvo el gran honor de que Lalith la cediera su asiento a la mesa, quedando ella a la diestra de su abuelo y flanqueada así a su izquierda por su tía. Al principio la conversación fue un poco tensa. La confirmó que la carta con destino Ithilien del Sur ya había sido enviada y poco más.

-_Hannon le Athtar-_ el muchacho apareció de la nada con una gran jarra plateada y le preguntó si aún tenía sed. Thranduil le preguntó por el contenido y al saber que se trataba de miruvor tanto él como Lalith se negaron a dejarla probarlo. Tendría que conformarse con hidromiel.

-Tu tía Lalith no lo probó hasta bien entrada su primera centuria _Linde._

-75-le confesó ella al oído. Miró a su _ada_, que no pudo aguantar la mirada reprobatoria a su hija sin una sonrisa en la cara.

Según avanzaba la noche el ambiente se fue relajando, la deliciosa comida dio paso a un baile alegre en el que todos danzaron, incluido el rey. En verdad tenía buenas razones para estar de buen humor.

Lalith y ella aprovecharon para decidir cual sería el siguiente movimiento a seguir mientras Thranduil y la reina se movían con asombrosa destreza y elegancia valseando por la sala. Por un momento dejó de escuchar a su tía para disfrutar de la visión que la ofrecían. Por primera vez vio a su abuelo sonreír, y sintió el corazón en parte reconfortado. Todo lo que había escuchado de él había sido despectivo, como si de un monstruo se tratase, pero ésa gente no lo conocía realmente.

-Arya... estoy algo cansada por el viaje, ¿te apetece bailar un rato con Thranduil, _meleth nín_?- Al ver su falta de entusiamo el rey se acercó aún más a ella y la tomó la mano.

-¿Aún estás enfadada, _aeweth _(pajarillo)?

-Me has echado de tu casa de malas maneras, voy ha estar un poco enfadada durante una temporada abuelo. Pero no es eso.

-Eres igual de tremendista que tu _nana_- rio

-Sí. E igual de cabezota que _ada_. Y me gusta. Creo que saqué lo mejor de ambos.

-No te echado _gwilwileth (mariposa)_, puedes venir cuando quieras. Tu abuela y yo estaremos encantados de tenerte aquí. Pero tus padres han de saber dónde te encuentras y permitirlo.

-Pero lo saben...

-Arya _Lind_e...

-¿no me crees?

-No- alzó ambas cejas en gesto divertido, como si tuviera que hacerla gracia que dudara de ella.

-Ni si quiera me conocéis.

-No, no lo hago. Y me gustaría que eso cambiara, de verdad _Linde._.. pero me dices que tienes permiso mientras pones ésa cara.

-¿Qué cara?

-La cara que ponía tu padre cuando se rompía algo, o se disparaban flechas solas, o los caballos se escapaban a galope los claros. Una de las veces que la usó conmigo fue cuando alcanzaron misteriosamente a uno de los gorriones de Lalith... y no se lo digas a tu tía, aún piensa que fue uno de los guardias novatos- Rio. No se imaginaba a su ada haciendo tales cosas, él que no hacía nada mal...-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Lalith?

-Bailando.

-¿Con Amothor?

-No pongas esa cara _meleth nín_, aprende de tus errores y no seas injusto. Siendo hija tuya ella tampoco lo tiene fácil.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Undómëarel...

-A que va a ser un poco difícil encontrar a alguien a tu altura y que encima sea su elegido abuelo ¿qué probabilidades hay de eso?-Contestó intentando mediar en lo que la pareció una pelea.

-Ahora sí que tienes que bailar conmigo _Linde,_ te lo ruego.

-Pero no es que no quiera... es que no sé.

-¿No sabes bailar? Eso no puede ser, me niego. Hay que remediarlo. Mi querida Undómëarel, me temo que no podremos compartir bailes de nuevo hasta que nuestra nieta sea una experta danzarina.

-Y me temo que va a ser demasiado tiempo, abuela- Undómëarel rio y se despidió de ellos mientras se alejaban, arrastrada del brazo de Thranduil.


	3. Angie

**3. Angie**

Ningún padre debería ser tratado como Legolas lo fue en ése momento. Arya apenas se movió, siguió apoyada en la baranda de madera del balcón pero con una simple mirada hundió en la miseria a su _ada_.

Desde el principio tuvo que aprender a leer en los ojos de su hija, como hacía en los de Legolas, porque supo desde el primer momento que eran la debilidad tanto del uno como de la otra. Sus labios podían engañarla pero su mirada se lo desmentiría al instante. Y ahora no había tristeza o pena en ella. Probablemente se había resignado a abandonar _Eryn Lasgalen_, a sus abuelos y a su tía Lalith, incluso puede que estuviera contenta de poder haber conocido al fin a Thranduil. Pero lo que no podía ocultar era que estaba muy decepcionada con su padre. Y no podía culparla, su marido había conducido bastante mal la situación. Legolas había irrumpido en el palacio como un elefante entrando en una cacharrería, clamando por su hija.

Apenas pudo esconderle la desaparición de Arya más allá de un par de días. Leire volvió antes de lo previsto de Ithilien, con recuerdos de la Dama Éowyn y Lord Faramir pero sin su prima. Por lo visto Faramir había sido reclamado en Minas Tirith y la muchacha había llegado justo cuando ambos partían. La ofrecieron permanecer en Ithilien con su hijo, pero sabiamente declinó la invitación alegando que los visitaría en momentos más propicios. Una vez hubieron marchado, su sobrina aceptó quedarse a comer con Elboron porque lo apreciaba sinceramente; y a su reunión terminó uniendose Elías, por lo que la pudo contar después. Tras un rato reposando la comida volvió a casa, donde su amado tío Legolas la interrogó duramente hasta la saciedad sin creerse que no supiera nada de la desaparición... hasta que al enterarse, se presentó ante él y confesó que lo había mentido. Oh... aquella noche discutieron todo lo que no habían discutido en veinte años. Sus gritos se escucharon de lo lindo por todo el flet superior. Al alba, y casi al borde de la afonía, Legolas ordenó la partida hacia _Eryn Lasgalen, _a la que se unió sin pensarlo dos veces seguidas. Su marido intentó disuadirla pero no lo consiguió y pronto supo porqué. Así se despidieron de sus hijos pequeños, dejándolos al cuidado de su prima Leire; y tras una breve reunión con Tauriel marcharon de su pequeña ciudad árborea.

Durante todo el camino había intentado hacer razonar a Legolas. La furia de la primera noche se había desvanecido dejando paso a una mirada con ojos tristes y llenos de decepción, como los que le miraban ahora a él. Karma, tal vez.

-Deberíais castigarme- Dijo Arya en apenas un susurro, sin despegar ambos antebrazos de la baranda. Parecía alicaída.

-No vamos a castigarte por querer conocer a tu abuelo Arya- Contestó antes de que a su padre se le ocurriera la genial idea de hacerla caso. Caminó hacia ella e intentó confortar su pena con besos y un abrazo eterno- además yo te dejé venir. Si hay alguien que merece un castigo soy yo, pero por hacerte venir desde casa montada en el burro de Asfaroth.

-No te preocupes _nana_, no fue tan malo. En realidad solo viaje con él el último tramo hasta aquí, la mayor parte del trayecto lo hice con la abuela.

-Arya...

-Has sido terriblemente injusto _ada._ Con _nana,_ con la abuela y conmigo, pero las tres te lo perdonamos todo por lo mucho que te queremos. Nuestra única intención siempre ha sido ayudarte.

-Lo sé, _sellig_ (hija mía).._._ pero vuestra ayuda es completamente inútil me temo. Tu abuelo abrió una herida en mi corazón imposible de cerrar.

-Toda herida cura con el tiempo, _meleth nín_... o te mata.

-No puedes pretender que...-la miró como si no se creyera lo que estaba oyendo.

-Fue hace demasiado tiempo- contestó- y mírame... yo estoy bien.

-Podéis hablar directamente. Lo sé, que casi te mata _nana_. Pero no lo hizo.

-Si seguimos aquí no fue por tu abuelo Arya- esta vez tuvo que darle la razón a su marido- Fue la compasión de Tauriel la que me salvó, y a tu padre. Sólo Ilúvatar sabe cuánto habría tardado en seguirme.

Abrazó al elfo que tenía al lado. A pesar de las peleas, de su testarudez... lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Remover todo aquello cuando ya parecía enterrado era tremendamente doloroso, se lo veía en la cara y en el ánimo. Sólo esperaba poder ayudarlo en verdad y que aquella treta sirviera para algo realmente.

-Sólo os pido que lo reconsideréis. No seáis tan duros con él, _ada_... creo que sólo quería lo mejor para ti.

-Lo que él pensaba que era mejor para mi Arya...

-¿Acaso puedes culparle por eso?¿Qué pensaríais vosotros si os digo que me he enamorado de Eldarion?¿o de Elías?

-Que vas a matar del disgusto a tu prima Leire- solté lo primero que me vino a la cabeza. Por suerte, Legolas pareció meditarlo más.

-Eres muy joven aún_ Linde. _

-Cuando vosotros os conocísteis _nana t_endría unos pocos años más que yo.

-Y yo tenía 2700 y pico, Arya. Creo que dada la situación, en mi edad es en la que deberías fijarte, no en la suya.

-¿Y pico? ¿Ya has perdido la cuenta _meleth nín_?-Intentó destensar el ambiente, como siempre hacía: metíendose un poco con él.

-Claro que no Ange-Sonrió al fin. Al menos le había sacado una sonrisa pequeñita- 20 menos de los que tengo ahora.

-Por todos los valar, tú si que sabes hacerme sentir joven... Arya, ¿porqué no me dejas con el asaltacunas de tu _ada_ y me buscas una capa _meleth nín_? Empiezo a tener frío.

Arya entró con cara mustia al palacio y desapareció tras una puerta. Ella aprovechó para arrejuntarse al elfo, que apoyado en la baranda seguía con la mirada perdida en algún lugar, llena de tristeza.

-Sabes que hay algo en lo que Arya lleva razón- apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él-Y no es el que Asfaloth tenga un maldito burro terrible.

-Sí que lo sé. Piensas que debería reconciliarme con mi padre y pasar como si nada el resto de los años que nos queden.

-Creo que deberíais hablar de una maldita vez por todas, primero porque es tu padre y aunque te haga daño le quieres. Segundo porque echas de menos esto, te lo vi en la cara nada más atravesar los límites del camino viejo. Ésta es tu casa, Legolas. Y tercero...

-A no ser que te atrevas a echarme de tu lado, mi hogar sigue estando en Ithilien del Sur, contigo y los niños.

-Has entendido lo que he querido decir... no puedes negarme que añoras esto, es normal, te criaste aquí, has pasado mucho tiempo bajo estos árboles.

-¿Y tercero?

-¿Qué?

-La tercera razón, no te dejé acabar.

-Ah, claro. Y ahora me usas para cambiar de tema, pero no te lo tomaré en cuenta porque sé que en el fondo me estás dando la razón. La última es que no voy a permitirte seguir viviendo con el temor constante pensando en cual será el próximo ataque de Thranduil.

-Ange...

-No va a funcionarte conmigo, principito- rio al escucharme llamarle así de nuevo. Tanteé en su mano derecha el anillo de plata y se lo mostré-¿recuerdas?Es una promesa. Te prometí que iba a hacerte feliz, todo lo feliz que pudiera...

-¿Que te hace pensar que no lo soy _meleth nín?_

-¿Porqué te crees que la mirada clara de Arya no tiene secretos para mí? ¡aprendí con la tuya! Y ahora mismo me dice que no eres nada feliz...

-Arya debería entender...

-La curiosidad de Arya es normal. Si no hubiera sido por mí habrían conocido a su abuelo.

-Y si no hubiera sido por ti mi padre no tendría nietos a los que conocer, no existirían. No te atrevas a culparte también de esto Ange. No tienes la culpa de nuestra mala relación... fue él quien intentó hacerte daño.

-bueno...

-bueno qué.

-Yo no quería recordártelo pero una vez me disparaste... una flecha... aquí- señaló con el dedo el lugar que había alojado la flecha cuya punta aún llevaba colgada al cuello.

-Sí pero matarte no entraba dentro de mis planes...

-Es lo que dices siempre, pero yo no estoy tan segura- Reí-Puede que sea algo de familia no sé...

-¿Acaso tu pretendías matarme cuando me lanzaste un cuchillo en Rohan?

-Sí, pero probablemente sea a causa de que estoy loca perdida...el caso es que el que por esa regla de tres tuya, yo debería odiarle también, y Undómëarel, y tu hermana. Acabar conmigo habría precipitado tu muerte también. ¡Fundemos un club: Odio eterno a Thranduil!

-No hace falta que seas tan...

-Sí que hace falta- esta vez fue ella la que no le dejó acabar-Sé que ahora mismo te duele, pero tienes que superarlo, sé inteligente. ¿Crees que Arya es la única a la que le pica la curiosidad? Prohibiéndoles verlo lo único que haces es que aumenten sus ganas de venir aquí _meleth nín_. Además...

-Termina...

-Creo que... de ser así es mejor que lo conozcan ahora Legolas. Si lo hacen cuando nosotros ya no estemos no tendrán a nadie que los proteja en caso de que a tu padre se le vuelvan a cruzar los cables.

-Supongo que en eso tienes razón. No podemos protegerlos siempre, han de juzgarlo por ellos mismos.

-¿Ya no estás enfadado conmigo?

-Más quisieras mico. No debiste mentirme- hacía mucho que no la revolvía el pelo. La apretó más hacia sí bajo su capa y depositó un dulce beso en la coronilla- aunque creyeras hacerlo por mi bien.

-Si llego a saber que por hacerle la gracia a Leire ibas a llamarme 'mico' de por vida me habría quedado bien calladita.

-Oh, pero es con cariño _meleth nín_- rió ampliamente, como si de una gran ironía se tratase- como cuando te da por decirme 'elfo' o 'principito'

-¿Te estás vengando de mí entonces?

-Sabes que jamás haría eso... mico.

-Oh, cállate- contestó intentando borrarle la sonrisilla estúpida con un beso. Y lo consiguió.


End file.
